


Yes please

by orphan_account



Series: The Grey rooms [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Fanart, Handcuffs, High Heels, Lingerie, M/M, Orgy, Vibrators, the Grey rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gwaine was rough with Merlin but that's the way he liked it.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: The Grey rooms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894468
Comments: 26
Kudos: 72
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Yes please




End file.
